There is known a technique that a point where a deceleration operation is performed for predetermined L times or more is registered as a deceleration point for which a deceleration operation is to be learned. See Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-227833 (JP 2011-227833 A). With this technique, a deceleration operation at a deceleration point where a deceleration operation is frequently performed can be learned so that deceleration support can be performed at the deceleration point.